Suis ton coeur
by Jersey07
Summary: Evan Lorne trouve de petits mots sous sa porte et une amère surprise au final... SLASH qui finit pas bien (pour une fois!)


**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis.  
**Pairing:** Lorne/Parrish  
**Genre:** Romance/ OS.  
**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent.  
Notes: Merci à Lornett de m'avoir donné la super idée du "cadeau"! Situé avant l'abolition de DADT. Je vous préviens, ça finit pas bien...  
**Prompt**: (Pre-slash) Parrish offre à Lorne un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin.

.Suis ton coeur.

Parrish n'avait jamais vraiment fêté la Saint-Valentin. Chaque année, il couvait ses idées noires tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami à qui offrir des rosaceaes. Quand il était adolescent, cela l'avait beaucoup affecté car il voyait les autres couples autour de lui s'échanger des cadeaux pendant qu'il passait la soirée à rempoter ses liliacées. Mais au fil des ans, il s'était dit que les plantes lui suffisaient. Elles le réconfortaient lorsqu'il allait mal, elles ne l'abandonnaient jamais.

Pourtant cette année-là, la compagnie des plantes ne lui suffisait plus. Depuis qu'il travaillait sur Atlantis, sa vie avait radicalement changé. Il était passé d'un gringalet peu sur de lui à un Docteur en botanique respecté par ses collègues. Puis sa route avait croisé celle du Major Lorne et cette rencontre avait bouleversé sa vie bien planifiée. Elle lui avait apporté une joie immense, car le Major semblait s'intéresser à son travail, ce qui était assez rare pour les militaires qui, sur Atlantis, n'accordaient pas beaucoup de crédit aux botanistes.

Il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Lorne, qui s'était transformé en véritables sentiments. La Saint-Valentin approchait et il voulait lui offrir un petit quelque chose qui le mettrait sur la voie, lui donnant peut-être le courage d'avouer au Major ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il voulait lui faire un cadeau bien spécial mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi.

Parrish ne voulait pas des cadeaux habituels : lettres, chocolats, roses, etc… Une belle montre, peut-être ? Il avait remarqué que Lorne aimait porter des bracelets et colliers hawaïens quand il n'était pas en service. Peut-être pourrait-il s'en procurer un ? Mais tout cela lui paraissait si conventionnel.

Bien sur, il avait pensé aux plantes. Mais il avait voulu éviter de tomber dans la facilité. Alors il avait passé une semaine entière à réfléchir. Puis, il avait rêvé et son choix s'était arrêté sur quelque chose de très particulier. Il allait offrir son coeur à Lorne. Pas littéralement, bien sur. Il n'était pas stupide, il lui fallait un coeur pour vivre et il n'était pas du genre Wraith, à s'arracher un membre de la poitrine. Mais il avait sa petite idée derrière la tête...

Le lendemain, il trouva tout le matériel nécessaire pour mettre son plan à exécution. Du papier rouge, de la colle, des ciseaux... il avait l'impression de retourner à l'école primaire, à faire des bricolages. Il espérait simplement que son idée serait la bonne...

•••

Lorne s'étira et bailla longuement. En jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil sur sa table de nuit, il vit qu'il était passé vingt heures. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dormi autant. Il se leva péniblement et alla prendre une douche. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

En sortant de la salle de bain, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge, il vit un papier rouge dépasser de sous sa porte. Plutôt intrigué, il se pencha et l'attrapa. Des lettres manuscrites y avaient été tracées à l'encre dorée: _"Si tu aimes les chasses au trésor... suis ton coeur"_. La note n'était pas signée mais Lorne était plutôt intrigué par le challenge. Il sourit, avant d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt.

Il sortit de ses quartiers et regarda aux alentours. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait trouver ni par où commencer ses recherches. Et Atlantis n'avait rien à voir avec une mini plaine de jeux pour enfant. Il avait mis trois semaines à se rappeler où étaient ses quartiers, lorsqu'il était arrivé la première fois... Soudain, il vit un petit coeur dessiné sur l'une des colonnes au bout du couloir. Il s'y rendit et aperçut un autre papier posé par terre. Celui-ci semblait provenir d'un tout. Il avait été soigneusement découpé. A nouveau, il y trouva une écriture manuscrite, qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_"Sur le canevas de l'artiste Se mêlent or et argent. Sur les rives Ouest d'Atlantis, Sous les lueurs du couchant"._

Ce devait être l'endroit où se trouvait le prochain indice. Qui le menait à...? Lorne n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela commençait à l'amuser.

Il se dirigea vers les pontons du côté Ouest. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait toujours adoré les chasses au trésor. Sa mère lui plaçait des cookies dans de petits sachets qu'elle cachait dans les endroits les plus improbables, en semant des indices comme le Petit Poucet.  
Il repensa à ce qui était écrit sur le papier, qu'il avait conservé dans sa poche. Sait on jamais qu'il en ait besoin par la suite... Un canevas. Il savait ce qu'il devait chercher sur le ponton.

•••

Après quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le canevas était rempli et bien que le dessin ne provienne pas d'un artiste, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui était derrière tout ça. Deux Koi étaient entremêlés, comme le Yin et le Yang. L'un était d'or et l'autre d'argent. Et comme l'avait dit l'indice, le soleil mourrait sur l'horizon d'Atlantis, faisant étinceler les feux du couchant. Lorsqu'il atteint un certain point dans sa descente, Lorne vit quelque chose scintiller quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'approcha rapidement, ayant peur de perdre l'indice.  
Un petit papier était recouvert de paillettes, sur lesquelles les rayons du soleil s'étaient reflétées. Lorne le ramassa et le lut:

_"Rondes, tes lèvres que j'aimerais goûter. Expressif, ton regard où j'aimerais me noyer. Espiègle, ton sourire que j'aimerais effacer d'un tendre baiser. Nos doigts, divinement entremêlés, pour l'éternité. Sous un ciel d'oranger"_

Lorne se sentit rougir. Il n'était pas prude, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui fasse des avances et surtout pas sous forme de poème. Jamais on ne lui avait écrit de poème. Le but de cette chasse au trésor était désormais clair. Et Lorne savait que le trésor en question était une personne apparemment fort éprise de lui.

Tout en marchant, il se demanda de qui il pouvait s'agir. Cadman, peut-être? Elle lui avait fait les yeux doux pendant leur dernière mission mais il soupçonnait qu'elle cherchait juste à obtenir un jour de congé en plus. Il réfléchit et se rappela le dernier mot: oranger. Il devait chercher un oranger et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit sur Atlantis où il pourrait en trouver.

•••

Il arriva aux pépinières et vit une lumière diffuse sortant de la pépinière n°4. Lorne avala péniblement sa salive, conscient que la personne qui l'avait envoyé faire cette chasse au trésor serait présent. Il allait enfin savoir qui était derrière tout ça et qui éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. C'était plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un sur Atlantis s'intéressait à lui plus que pour son physique.

Lorne s'avança vers l'oranger dont les fleurs embaumaient délicatement. Il le contourna et posa les yeux sur un set de pic-nic. Des bougies avaient été allumées et donnaient une ambiance intime au lieu. L'endroit était magnifique et Lorne se sentit intimidé par tant de délicatesse. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le botaniste, qui lui lança un sourire radieux.  
_-"Docteur Parrish?"_ demanda-t-il, interloqué. Peut-être venait-il déposer quelque chose et avait aperçu les bougies, faisant naitre sa curiosité. Mais lorsqu'Evan l'observa de plus près, il vit qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il portait un jean anthracite, une chemise verte et un gilet. Il était habillé. Et cela fit naitre en Lorne un sentiment de panique, lui qui n'avait jamais vu le botaniste comme plus qu'un ami. Certes, il l'appréciait beaucoup et ils parlaient souvent du travail du jeune homme. Il savait que c'était un excellent confident, qui savait garder des secrets. C'était juste qu'il... il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme plus que ça.  
_-"Vous avez trouvé mes petits mots?"_ demanda Parrish, aussi excité qu'un gamin de cinq ans devant son camion de pompier. Lorne se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Parrish.  
_-"Oui. Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé le trésor"_ commenta-t-il en montrant la nappe et les victuailles qui s'y trouvaient. Il nota un changement d'attitude chez Parrish, qui se raidit presque imperceptiblement et baissa les yeux. Il prit les mains de Lorne au creux des siennes et le Major eut un petit soupir, mais pas de mouvement de recul.  
_-"J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps..._" lui avoua Parrish et Lorne se sentit honteux et extrêmement gêné. La voix du botaniste était si douce, se réduisant à un filet de miel. Comment Lorne pouvait-il le repousser après ça? Il rendait les choses tellement plus difficiles. Lorne resserra son étreinte sur les mains du botaniste, pour se donner un peu de courage.  
_-"David..."_  
En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme releva la tête avec force pour plonger son regard plein d'espoir dans celui de Lorne. C'était une vraie torture... Il allait le briser, briser son coeur et il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ce garçon était si doux et si gentil. Lorne se sentait monstrueux.  
_-"Oui?_" lui souffla le botaniste, la voix pleine d'espoir et de crainte, tout à la fois.

Le Major chercha comment amorcer les choses en douceur, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen. Doucement, il leva la main et alla la poser sur la joue du botaniste qui frissonna à son contact. Lui aussi tremblait un peu, de rage et de désespoir de devoir lui faire ça.  
_-"Je... je suis désolé..._" répondit-il en baissant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à regarder celui qui avait organisé tout ça pour lui avec tant d'affection. Il manqua le regard perdu et blessé de Parrish.  
_-"Major..._" s'étrangla-t-il, les larmes prenant possession de ses yeux. Lorne prit tout son courage pour regarder le botaniste et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur, à lui aussi. Parrish avait l'air plus vulnérable que jamais, si fragile qu'il aurait pu le mettre à terre avec une plume. Il se détestait de l'avoir repoussé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il lui caressa doucement la joue et Parrish ferma les yeux, laissant sa peau profiter de la chaleur que dégageait la main de Lorne. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Evan les effaça rapidement avec son pouce. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il en était la cause. Il inspira profondément. Il se devait de dire au botaniste toute la vérité.  
_-"Je ne peux pas, David."_  
Le jeune homme détourna le visage, baissant les yeux une fois de plus, perdant toute confiance en lui. Il en avait si peu.  
_-"Je me suis trompé, excusez-moi. Je pensais que..."_ s'expliqua-t-il, confus.  
_-"Je suis gay. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé."_  
Parrish ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Lorne le repoussait-il? Il avait passé tellement de temps avec lui, il avait cru voir des signes... Peut-être Lorne ne l'aimait-il pas, tout simplement. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.  
_-"On pourrait être heureux..."_ lui lança-t-il, l'air implorant.  
_-"Je suis officier de l'Airforce, David. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie?"_ lui répondit Lorne comme si, effectivement, il se devait de comprendre. Le botaniste prit quelques secondes avant de cerner le problème. Ces quatre lettres qui s'interposaient entre eux. DADT.  
_-"On pourrait se cacher..._"  
Parrish semblait prêt à tout les sacrifices. Il désirait Evan plus que tout. Mais il savait également qu'il plaidait pour une cause perdue.

Lorne posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs secondes. Parrish savait, voyait que Lorne tenait à lui mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à mettre sa carrière en péril pour le moment. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Une petite voix lui murmurait que Lorne avait raison.  
_-"Un jour..."_ lui assura le Major, son regard si déterminé qu'il l'en convainc. Une vague d'espoir déferla dans le coeur du botaniste.  
_-"J'attendrai._" lui assura-t-il, tout aussi déterminé. Son dévouement envoya un frisson le long de l'échine du militaire. Lorne lui sourit de manière véritable, sincère et douce avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui. Le botaniste poussa un soupir défait à la perte de contact.

Le Major avait à peine fait trois pas qu'il fut interpellé.  
_-"Evan..."_  
Il stoppa net, entendant son prénom prononcé dans un murmure par une voix brisée. Il avait mal. Mal d'avoir anéanti les rêves et les espoirs d'un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne méritait pas. Il se retourna pour contempler son oeuvre destructrice.  
Le jeune homme triturait ses doigts, s'apprêtant à faire une requête que Lorne ne voulait ni ne saurait refuser, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

Le botaniste releva son visage, plongeant son regard embué de larmes dans celui de Lorne.  
_-"Rien qu'un baiser? Un seul..._" lui demanda-t-il, presque suppliant, se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Evan pour clore la distance qui les séparait et prendre le visage de David au creux de ses mains. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, du jeune homme. Les mains de David vinrent s'ancrer à sa taille, le ramenant au plus près de ce corps élancé et chaud. Leur baiser était doux, plein d'amertume et de promesses, d'une peine profonde et d'un brin d'espoir. Evan n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Il aurait voulu embrasser David jusqu'à en mourir. Mais être militaire n'était pas pour lui un métier, ni une passion. C'était sa vie. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore...

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Evan déposa encore quelques baisers au creux du cou de David. Il espérait qu'ils montraient à quel point il tenait à lui et combien il était désolé. Leurs mains se joignirent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Evan ne s'écarte pour de bon. Il s'en alla, le pas lourd et le coeur gros, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir si David tenait le choc. Le jeune botaniste lui lança un sourire encourageant, timide et Evan disparut de son champ de vision.

A peine Evan hors de la pièce, David fondit en larmes, resserrant ses bras autour de sa silhouette tremblante. Il essayait de se réchauffer mais son monde était devenu glacé. Il y avait pourtant de l'espoir et il aimait trop Evan que pour laisser s'envoler cet espoir. Il attendrait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps mais Lorne en valait la peine.  
Le botaniste sentit ses forces l'abandonner et il se laissa tomber à genoux, avant de se coucher en position foetale sur le sol granuleux. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi, par pure tristesse et désespoir. Il se sentait comme sous l'emprise d'un Wraith: vidé de toute énergie, de toute émotion, de tout sentiment. Il avait terriblement mal et en même temps, il était anesthésié par cette douleur.  
David pleura jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, serrant dans sa main les petits papiers qu'il avait fabriqué. Puis, éreinté, il finit par s'endormir à même le sol.

**.THE END (Aussi connue comme: La plus triste fin que j'ai jamais écrit).**


End file.
